Alfred F Jones's quest for the Golden Hamburger
by TheBlueCloudofDestiny22
Summary: A man named Alfred F. Jones was born with a obsession of hamburgers. He go to a village called Burgermania for a short vacation. One day he heard the people in the village talking about a rumor about a golden hamburger inside a haunted mansion in a village called Magicania. Alfred's adventure is to go to the haunted mansion in Magicania to discover the golden hamburger.
1. Chapter 1 - A man named Alfred F Jones

Hello there stranger! **Welcome** to my very first fanfiction. I am so new to Fanfictions and I'm not that quiet great at making Fanfictions and I submitted first this chapter without any of my comments because I don't know how to add this first but now I can add comments now. and have fun reading!

Once upon a time, there was a man named Alfred F. Jones. He was born with an obsession of hamburgers, he can eat more than 5 hamburgers in one day and the people around him were very shocked at him and he just eat hamburgers. One day he decided to go to a village called Bugermania for a short vacation. His first day in Burgermania were awesome and he can eat many hamburgers has long as wanted. When it was Alfred's 3rd day in Burgermania he went to a restaurant to eat. He heard many people talking about a strange rumor. Alfred was curious about the rumor and he asked a stranger "What is the rumor they're talking about?". The stranger answered "The rumor is all about a golden hamburger. Other people say the golden hamburger will be discovered in a haunted mansion in Magicania. If you are going to find that, you will go to a long, long journey my friend" said the stranger. "Thanks! I'm just curious what is the rumor about and I'm just new here in Burgermania so I don't know anything about here." said Alfred and Alfred was now eating. When he get home, he was thinking about the golden hamburger. "I wonder what will the golden hamburger tasted like?" said Alfred. "I think I want to go on an adventure." said Alfred. Then Alfred thought he would to the haunted mansion in Magicania and get the golden hamburger. "I know! I will go to the haunted mansion in Magicania and get that golden hamburger!" Shout Alfred. Then Alfred planned to go to Magicania when he's ready. The day is going to end and Alfred go to his bed and said "Tomorrow is gonna be the day." and he close his eyes and sleep. When the day has come, Alfred prepared himself and he was ready to discover the golden hamburger and start to walk. He climbed mountains, passed rivers, forests and paths. Alfred was tired but he will not give up "I will not give up! I accept this challenge and I won't stop because I'm a hero!" said Alfred and he continued walking. Then Alfred saw a long, desert like road. He was shocked and said "This is gonna be a long adventure." and he continued walking. Alfred was walking in the long road until he saw a man walking too. Alfred ran to the man and he reached him. Alfred was happy he wasn't the only one walking in the long road and Alfred introduce him to the man. "Hello! My name is Alfred F. Jones! Nice to meet you!." said Alfred. "My name is Francis Bonnefoy. I'm glad I'm not the only one walking in this long road." said Francis and they continued walking. While they are walking, Alfred and Francis talk about themselves and Francis asked "Are you on an adventure? If yes then what for?", "Yes, because I will go to a haunted mansion in Magicania to find a golden hamburger! said Alfred. "Are you on an adventure too? Then what for?" asked Alfred. "Yes and I'm going to Magicania too! Because I'm looking for a certain person." said Francis. "Who's that person? Are you related to that person?" asked Alfred. "He's name is Arthur. He's my friend and I will just visit him." said Francis. Alfred and Francis stopped their conversation and continued their journey.

* * *

I'm sorry if it was short for you. I'll try to make chapter 3 longer because chapter 2 is short too like this chapter and thanks for reading it!

- TheBlueCloudofDetiny22


	2. Chapter 2 - A little town named Beertown

Here is chapter 2! But it's short and boring so forgive me if it's too boring but I hope you enjoy reading it! :)

* * *

Alfred and Francis walked hours at the long road and at last! They have reached the end of the road! "Finally! We have reached the end of this long road!" said Alfred. "My legs are tired from walking on that long road." said Francis. "It's getting dark now." said Francis. "Hey! I saw a small town there. We could spend the night there!" said Alfred. And Francis said "Good idea Alfred. We shall go there now." And the two adventurers go to the small town. They have arrived at the small town called Beertown. The people greet them politely and the people there were nice. Alfred and Francis were touched by the citizen's greetings. "The people here are very nice!" said Alfred, Francis ask "I'm kinda hungry. Can we eat for a while?" then Alfred's stomach makes a sound. "I'm hungry too. Let's go find a restaurant here." said Alfred. Alfred and Francis were finding a restaurant and they have found a restaurant now! they enter the restaurant and sat on the chairs. "Well this is a nice restaurant" said Francis. "I wonder what food they are making?" ask Alfred. Then a waiter came to their table. "What would you like to order sir?" ask the waiter and he gave Alfred the menu and Alfred read it first. "Hmmm... Fried Potatoes, Smash Potatoes, Hmmm... This restaurant has so many foods related to potatoes." said Alfred. "Alfred can you pick your food faster? I'm kinda hungry now." ask Francis. "Ok wait A second hmm.. Yes! A potato burger!" shout Alfred. "Here's the menu. Sorry for taking so long." said Alfred. "It's fine but make it a little faster ok?" said Francis "Ok and I'm sorry." said Alfred. Francis picked what to order and he said what he and Alfred will eat at the waiter. "Thank you and please wait for the order." said the waiter and the waiter leave at their table. After some minutes the waiter came back at Alfred and Francis's seat with the food they ordered. The waiter put their foods on their table and the waiter leave. Alfred and Francis were happy to see their food and they eat it now. "The food is delicious isn't it?" ask Francis. "Yes it is and my stomach is so full now." said Alfred. "We should rest now. I'm a little tired from all that walking." said Francis. "Good idea Francis. We should find a place to sleep." said Alfred. Alfred and Francis stood up from their chairs and pay at the cashier and they leave the restaurant. They search for a place to sleep and now they saw a big hotel. They enter the hotel and go to a room and lay down on their beds. Francis was the first one who sleep. "I will sleep now Alfred. Goodnight Alfred." said Francis and Francis close his eyes and sleep. Alfred was lying in his bed and he was still thinking that someday he will get the Golden Hamburger he wished to get. "Someday I will get to see the Golden Hamburger." said Alfred. Alfred closed his eyes and he is now asleep.

* * *

Chapter 2 is now finished! and I will creating chapter 3 now! and guess what? Alfred and Francis will meet two brothers in Beertown. Well better stay tuned and thank you for reading! And give some reviews! thanks! :)

- TheBlueCloudofDestiny22


End file.
